fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
New User Setup
Quick Setup Pre-Install *Uninstall any wall manager script before WM 2.0. Older WM scripts are too different and do not install over eachother. If you ignore this, you may end up with multiple wall managers installed and running at once. You may also wish to uninstall sidekicks, but that is up to you. Most sidekicks will not have this problem unless you switch from a sidekick made by one person, to the same sidekick made by another person. *I assume you have current standard Firefox release, if not, get it. Use beta releases at your own risk. I do not support them until they are standard release. I try to keep up with the most current standard release of FF as soon as it comes out. You can find the most recent version of Firefox on which I have personally tested Wall Manager, located on the Known Issues page, listed under "Version Notice". *I also assume you have the current version of GreaseMonkey. If not, get it. Again, try to stay off beta releases unless we specifically say the beta is the best way to go. Again, you can find the most recent personally tested and approved version of GreaseMonkey on the Known Issues page, listed under "Version Notice". Installation *Open up the wiki's Downloads page in another window so you can also keep reading these instructions. The downloads page will have the installs you need for the next two steps. *Install the FB Wall Manager script first. It is no longer important that it MUST be first, but I still suggest doing it first. *Install the sidekicks for any game you need post bonuses collected from. Getting Started *Open the launch page located at https://www.facebook.com/pages/FB-Wall-Manager/199384176806715. This is a clean, quick-loading page where nobody can make their own posts except the maintenance staff. It keeps the load time for the script at a minimum while still loading all the needed facebook interface. *The script may start up at this point and give you instructions for setting up your Graph API Explorer. You can refer to that page here on the wiki for any additional information you need on that subject, however, all the instructions are displayed for you right in the popup box from WM. *You may boomark that page AND/OR click like and add it to your FB sidebar. (note: liking the page exposes you to people searching for you as a script user). Entering the page via a facebook-to-facebook link will not start the script unless you open the link in a new tab or window. Entering the page via a bookmark will start the script, BUT will not log you into facebook if you have been logged out. Please keep both of these things in mind. Be sure the link you save contains an HTTPS protocol address, or some sidekicks will not start. **To add the page to your facebook sidebar, with the script (or GreaseMonkey) disabled, select the dropdown (with a gear) near the like button (top-ish of the page, under the timeline image), and click somthing similar to "Add To Favorites or Add To Interests" (NOT "Add to my page's favorites" if you own a page). You should then be able to see WM's icon on your facebook sidebar under favorites or pages. You may need to move it from your interests lists to your favorites section using FB's little pencil icons. *Refresh your browser if the script is not yet running. WM will replace the page contents with its own code, drawing the WM console as shown below. Depending on your computer and connection speed, this script will run very hard, take a lot of memory and CPU time, and may even cause your browser to warn you of a stalled script. WM will resume as soon as it can. There are just some very tight loops which your browser does not like. If offered a chance, just click that you want the script to continue. (You must be logged in to Facebook to properly use WM) *Enter the options menu and select what options you want for each game. The hosts options menu is opened by clicking the "Options" tab on the bottom left of the wall manager console. Specific sidekick options are found under the "Manage Sidekicks" tab. *Most options you change take effect when you save them. There is no need to refresh the page unless you want to reidentify posts or retry older posts already viewed by your current session. You can also use the re-identify button on the right toolbar to make all visible posts flag or unflag for collection based on your changed options. *There are additional setup instructions below. Key Points *You should be using Firefox (most recent standard release please) or some other Mozilla browser. I don't currently support any other browsers than Firefox, but if you can get this script to work on your browser, thats fine, go ahead. I do warn you that it should not work with Google Chrome without a special kind of add-on. I won't go into detail because I don't support that browser, yet. If you want to try it, get TamperMonkey. You may need other addons for your non-firefox browser to get the script to work properly. *You should have GreaseMonkey installed. I don't currently support any other script processors for Firefox. That being said, I hear good things about another add-on called Scriptish for Firefox, or TamperMonkey for Google Chrome. *WM is set to start in both HTTPS or HTTP modes, however, some sidekicks only tollerate HTTPS protocol. You must be using HTTPS protocol to use WM properly. *You MUST be logged into facebook to fetch posts with this script. FB cannot associate posts with your account until it knows who you are. *You cannot block popups from www.facebook.com. If you want to block popups, you need to make an exception for www.facebook.com. Enter the Firefox options menu: Tool > Options > Content Tab > Block Popup Windows Checkbox > Exceptions Button. Enter the exception "www.facebook.com". Feel free to be more specific if you know how. Additional Setup Instructions Ok, so you have the thing installed, but I bet it doesn't work nicely. There's more to the setup of this script than there is to other scripts such as FVWM. There are many reasons for that: *This script works with many games at once *Each game is quite different from FarmVille *This script requires special controls offered by Firefox to be set in certain ways. So lets get started! #Before you procede, make sure you have your chosen Sidekick scripts installed. It may also be required, if you just changed browser version, to re-enable the main and sidekick scripts. Firefox has a habit of disabling things or not carrying them over from version to version. They are definitely getting better at that though. #To get the Sidekick scripts to communicate with the main script, and to stop lots of windows or tabs from forming you need to read and follow these Instructions. I do not know of similar methods for Chrome. #To get the Sidekick scripts to stop stealing focus when they open the required Sidekick window, follow these Instructions. Again I do not know a similar method for Chrome. If everything is working well at this point, there isn't much more to do. But check out this little list that might be helpful: #Bookmark this wiki: I suggest clicking the Fbwm Wiki link on the top of any page to take you to the home page. Then tell your browser to bookmark that page. It's the best entry point and shows you the recent wiki changes on the right side. Most all the links you could possibly want about this wiki are listed there. #Bookmark the launch page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/FB-Wall-Manager/199384176806715 OR click like to add it to your FB sidebar. You can then manage it with your other favorites using the normal FB tools. #Read up on the Known Issues page. Get familiar with current issues and what you can do about them. The Known Issues page is already bookmarked in the WM Options Menu for your convenience, but feel free to bookmark it in your browser as well. #Want some history, or want to know what just changed with WM? Check out the Revisions page. It contains information for the main WM script, its Sidekicks, and also some information about other related scripts. #Why not check out those Other Scripts? As a gamer myself, I write this stuff all for me. Then I share it. If you play the games I play, I bet you'd like my Other Scripts. Note that some of those scripts are very old, and may not be fully functional anymore. #Don't see a Sidekick for a game you play? Make one! Head on over to the Sidekick Dev Forum and chat with other potential Sidekick creators, or dive into the Sidekick Tutorial. #Want to stay up to date on what's going on surrounding the WM script? Check out the community Blogs section. #Need some in game advice for users, from users? Check out the Off-topic Category. Feel free to add your own game tips there. Category:Docs Category:Help